Humanity and the Creatures - a war novel
by spikelauncher
Summary: *Warning* - Contains strong elements of ryona, or violence against females. If that isn't fine with you, do us both a favor and don't read this. A race of mysterious Creatures begin to invade the Earth, prompting humanity to band together. As most of the men are expended in the early years of war, females are now forced to make up humanity's armed forces.
1. Our World, Threatened

Note: This is only the first chapter, which sets the context and describes the world I will tell the rest of the story in. There is no action here as of yet; but there will be in subsequent chapters.

* * *

><p>It had been several decades since the Creatures had first appeared on Earth.<p>

Their arrival was sudden, as swift as it was overwhelming. Emerging from giant, swirling portals too strategically placed all over the world to have been coincidental, they swept into Earth's populations, killing, capturing, and expanding their controlled territories. Their deceptively primitive technologies, infused with otherworldly magic and powers, proved to be a match for, and sometimes even outclassing the weaponry of Earth's militaries.

Countries formed alliances. National feuds were shunted into the background and forgotten as the people of Earth banded together, casting away all grudges and prejudices as they struggled to defend their planet against the Creatures' relentless onslaught. Almost half of the planet had been overrun by the time the combined military might and technology of Earth could develop strategies potent enough only to just contain the Creatures' advance, and the deuce continues to rage over the years.

The Creatures did not come unprepared. They must have had been watching Earth for a long time before choosing the right moment to invade. Changes in the environment, from subtle to striking and attributable only to the Creatures' unnatural intervention, had manifested themselves since their arrival. They must have known that even with their supernatural abilities, the Earth's high-tech military would possibly prove to be more than a match for them. That advantage had to be stolen first, to ensure an unchecked advance. And ever since the Creatures' arrival, all digital technology and nearly all electrical technology and machinery either refused to function, or did so with severely reduced functionality, as if a planet-wide electromagnetic field had been laid over the Earth's atmosphere. The Earth was forced back to the Steam and Industrial Age, relying on purely mechanical means to live and fight. Thankfully, vehicles and firearms still functioned normally, but the loss of Earth's technological edge had inflicted severe impairments to its military capabilities.

Almost all of Earth's men had sacrificed themselves in the clashes with the Creatures at the start of the war, managing to inflict severe losses on the Creatures' armies. Yet they kept coming, and the proportion of men eventually grew so dangerously small that girls and women had to take up arms in defense of the planet, with the precious few men who were left now kept out of life-threatening combat as much as possible to preserve the human race's reproductive abilities, making the vast majority of the Earth's fighting forces female. Inevitably, due to the weaker physical capabilities of human females as compared to men, large numbers of female soldiers are lost on a daily basis in battle with the Creatures all over the world.

Yet this, it seemed, was all a part of the Creatures' plans, as they had identified and use human females as a source of sustenance and reproduction, turning girls and women into a heavily used resource for them. Hence, forcing the human race to use females in the military brought them out of protection, and easily available for the Creatures to capture and use. And the fact that large numbers of female soldiers die in battle regularly was rectified by yet another of the Creatures' interventions; ever since their arrival, the probability of a female baby being born is now a shocking 90% as compared to that of a male baby, and the gestation period for a female baby has been drastically shortened to five, instead of nine months, causing the birth rate of girls to strongly spike.

The loss of the use of advanced technology renders Earth's scientists unable to study and explain this disturbing phenomenon, but it is undeniably the work of the Creatures, as it works perfectly in their favor; the low combat capability of the human females allows them to be easily killed or captured, although the large numbers of girls being born ensures that they are always easily replaced, and the human military is never wanting for recruits – in many cases there are in fact too many. It is also undeniably far from coincidence that the Creatures have analyzed human beings' perception of attractiveness, as all of the girls who are born grow to be extremely attractive and beautiful, in an obvious attempt at encouraging human reproduction to produce more girls for the Creatures' usage. The small number of male babies being born ensures that humans continue having the ability to reproduce, while never having enough men to risk in combat.

Such is the plight of the human military that the life expectancy of the standard female soldier is no more than a mere twenty-two years. Both genders begin schooling at the age of four, and military knowledge is introduced into their curriculum when they are twelve. All girls are then enlisted into the military at the age of fourteen, and are trained for two years before being sent out on their first missions. Boys are given a choice of whether to enlist or not, although most do, and are typically trained for leadership and strategic roles. Teenage pregnancies are common, and girls who turn pregnant gain some leave from military duty while they carry their babies. Nevertheless, most of the girls will be killed or otherwise captured in battle before their twentieth birthday; for a girl to survive beyond twenty-five is exceedingly rare.

The primary weapon utilized by the human armies is the Libretto Mk-II carbine, a fairly lightweight, semi-automatic, musket-shaped rifle with a magazine that holds seventeen rounds. Accurate and reliable, it requires little maintenance and is easy to carry around, making it suitable for females. Grenades are also employed, and are typically fragmentation grenades - smoke grenades were initially used in an attempt to cover escapes or confound the Creatures' aim, but it was quickly discovered that smoke was completely ineffectual in marring the senses of the Creatures. Close-combat squads carry a steel sword and a pistol, while sniper squads carry a modified, scoped but heavier version of the Libretto called the Libretto Javelin, with much longer range and a higher caliber.

The brand of warfare used by the Creatures has also been something the human militaries could never adapt fully to. Over the years of fighting each other, humans have become accustomed to fighting with and against firearms, and being heavily reliant on technology. Now, robbed of those capabilities and faced with an opponent using a completely different genre of weaponry, along with the unique powers they possess, the humans are more than once left at a loss of how to combat their adversary. The Creatures' weapons are extremely unconventional, and obviously perfectly adapted to fighting human females.

There appear to be a large variety of different types of Creatures, with no particularly dominant Creature type. No form of leadership or direction seems to exist when the Creatures engage the humans in combat; all the Creatures have abilities fairly specific to their role, and all of them appear to know exactly what to do and how to best utilize their weapons and powers. And new types of Creatures seem to appear fairly regularly, each as deadly as the last.

The massive, two-meter tall Walkers, sturdy creatures resembling muscular, orange skinned men, yet with no visible genitals or facial features, with strange pockmarks all over their bodies and a featureless face. Their skin is so tough that regular rifle bullets fail to cause significant injury, and it takes over ten rounds to merely slow a Walker down, and another ten to permanently put it down. Although they typically move relatively slowly, they can put on sudden spurts of speed that can keep up with military trucks, and their arms and legs are strong enough to rip a girl's body apart with their bare hands, or kick a truck onto its side with no apparent effort. Usually seen advancing in a line of unstoppable muscle, the Walkers are likely the meat shields of the Creatures' armies.

In stark contrast to the Walkers are the Goblins, little green-skinned humanoid creatures with pointed ears and grinning faces which heavily resemble the goblins of human folklore. Almost always armed with bows, Goblins are fleet of foot and extremely cunning, employing different strategies from guerilla tactics to sheer volume of fire in combat. Though not as durable or strong as the Walkers, Goblins are far more dangerous at range; their accuracy is extremely precise, and they seem to have an uncanny ability to predict where a target is about to move. The arrows they fire are small, and incapable of being lethal on their own, yet they are coated in a poison that has an unusual and deadly effect; on a male target, it acts simply as a fast-acting toxin, but on a girl, the poison will cause her to instantly go into a massive, convulsing orgasm. Her body becomes tremendously sensitive, with the very movement of her clothes against her skin causing her unbearable arousal. The extremely intense orgasm continues over several seconds as any sexual ecstasy rapidly turns to extreme pain, and eventually the girl's body and heart succumb to the massive over-exertion and she dies.

While the Walkers and Goblins employ more direct forms of attack, the Hunters are silent, subtle, but no less deadly. Of all the Creatures, it is the Hunters which most resemble humans; they are tall, humanoid and blue-skinned, with clean limbs and a lean but not overly muscled body, although like the Walkers, they possess no facial features or genitals. Their bodies appear to glow with a faint blue light, although this casts no illumination to the surrounding area, and faint blue mist appears to rise off them. Hunters seem to radiate an aura - which some soldiers say is related to the mist they produce - which causes all girls in the vicinity to become extremely sexually aroused. The closer the Hunter is to the girls, the more aroused they become, and the more their minds are taken over by the arousal, until logical thought is eliminated. They will begin to masturbate and take off their clothes, especially if the Hunter is in their sight. This effect also causes the girls to experience a strong sexual attraction to the Hunter, which, coupled with their arousal, makes them approach the Hunter with a desperate desire for sex, something which the Hunters willingly grant; penises grow out of the Hunters' groins, which the Hunters use along with their hands to pleasure and eventually have sex with the girls. The mind-washed girls can only helplessly answer to their bodies' sexual desires, with both their pleasure and arousal mounting. A girl entranced by a Hunter will meet her demise in one of two ways; the Hunter will either kill her in mid-orgasm with his own muscled hands or with an over-orgasm effect similar to that inflicted by the Goblin's arrows, or he will impregnate her and leave her exhausted, twitching body on the ground, where the birth of the infant Creature from inside the girl will kill her.

The Progenitors undoubtedly form an integral part of the Creatures' armies and combat strategy, as they characterize most how the Creatures use the girls - or at least, the ways which have been seen by humans thus far. Resembling a small white blob about the size of a large dog, the Progenitor can turn into a liquid form at will, allowing it to flow into the ground, vanishing without trace. While in its usual, semi-solid state, the Progenitor can extend tentacles out of its main body to entangle and ensnare a girl. These tentacles produce an extremely potent aphrodisiac on contact, and girls who are seized experience extreme sexual arousal. The Progenitor will then spread the girl's legs, pull off any underwear they are wearing and proceed to penetrate and rape them, extending its tentacles deep into the girls' wombs, impregnating them with its eggs. There seem to be no limit to the number of tentacles one Progenitor can generate, and it is unknown where they derive this extra body mass with which to produce tentacles from, but they have been reported to be able to ensnare and rape at least eight girls at once. After impregnation, the Progenitor will release the girls' bodies to the ground and itself vanish, while the girls themselves will either be already dead from the exertions or too exhausted to move; either way, the eggs implanted by the Progenitor will hatch and develop within the moist confines of the girls' bodies within hours, and then tear their way out, inevitably killing any girl who survives the initial rape.

Many more Creature types exist, and more surface as the years go by. The battles continue to rage, and some speculate that the Creatures are in fact deliberately keeping it this way, that they could overrun the Earth easily if they wanted to, but are content with the continuous exploitation of the humans on this planet and are simply toying with us. Considering the ease with which they kill the girls who fight them, that could be a very real possibility, but they do not appear to be acting on that particular advantage anywhere in the near future.

In the midst of the battles, one brave reporter attempts to document all the information ever gathered and that can be gathered in this war. A young man of twenty-five, exceptionally intelligent, perceptive, and trained in the martial arts, sets out on a personal mission to work with humanity's armies to discover the true nature of the Creatures, and to tell the stories of the defenders of the human race from deep within the rage and chaos of war. Stories which, given the brutally expendable nature of the human soldiers, are often simply lost to the whims of battle. What follows are but some of those many stories.

**Chapter 1 - End**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter of my novel. I am already halfway through writing the second, so if you like my story's concept, please do check back again within the week; I will have the next chapter(s) up shortly.<p> 


	2. Arrival at Camp Baroque

Dust kicked up from behind the wheels of the military vehicles as the convoy moved rapidly along the road to its destination. The column of four trucks carried a regiment of soldiers, while Kye rode in the passenger seat of the lead rover. A backpack sat on his lap, full with his notes and an assortment of weapons; he was going into a battlefield after all. A pistol - one of his most prized possessions - was strapped to his thigh. It was a one-of-a-kind firearm; a custom made revolver that he had named the Tundra Edge, for its icy, silvery metallic finish. Strapped to his back were two shortswords, each looking like a cross between a Japanese wakizashi and a machete. Dressed in a sleeveless black top, dark gray jeans and black shoes, he was a fair contrast to the appearance of the soldiers in the convoy; their uniforms consisted of blue-gray one-piece mini-dresses, and they all carried the standard-issue Libretto rifles.

Running a hand over his black hair, he stared at the surrounding area. A fairly run-down, empty city stared back. The inhabitants had all been evacuated, as this city was close to the battlefront, and the bastion camp defending this particular area was coming under more and more frequent attack. More than once, he'd been told he was crazy to come here; but he wanted to be as close to the action as he possibly could.

"Camp Baroque's about twenty minutes further out," said the driver, a girl of about seventeen with shoulder-length brown hair named Kate. "Hope they've got something good for dinner today."

"You usually get good stuff to eat out here?" questioned Kye. He wasn't too sure how anything got this far out, in fact; Baroque was about two hours' drive from anywhere else with civilization.

"It's decent, but not too much," sighed Kate, "It's probably just bread and soup or potatoes and baked beans. They actually manage to taste quite all right, but it gets bland if you eat the same menu every week for months."

"I'd be quite grateful to get anything decent out here, really," remarked Kye, "It's pretty far away from anywhere."

A few more minutes passed, and Kate rounded a bend, before giving an exclamation of dismay.

Camp Baroque loomed in front of them, a huge, gray compound with blocky buildings looking solemn in the late afternoon sun. The last bastion of human military might in this sector, it was a barrier that stood between the human cities behind it and the Creature-held territories up ahead. And as they approached, it was quite obvious that Baroque was under attack. Thin trails of smoke rose from the front of the Camp facing the Creatures' occupied land, and as their convoy drew closer, the unmistakable sounds of guns firing came into earshot.

"We have to help them!" cried Kate, gunning the engine. Kye checked his weapons as the rest of the convoy followed suit; he didn't want to be unprepared in his first battle, despite not expecting it to be so soon. The gates swung open slowly as they approached, speeding along the straight trail to the camp. They passed through the gates and into a large assembly area, where the trucks pulled over, allowing the girls inside to jump out. A fairly tall soldier was gesturing at them from one of the passageways through the camp.

"Hurry! You're all just in time, they rarely hit our camp directly, we need all the help we can get. This way to the frontlines!" she called.

Kye sprinted with the soldiers through a fairly straight sheltered walkway to the front of the camp; it was a fairly big compound, and almost five minutes' run from the gate to the front end. When he arrived with the reinforcements, however, the scene was a picture of chaos. A tiered sandbag barricade with several layers had been built in front of the camp, and the Creature-occupied half of the dilapidated city stretched out beyond that. It was an impressive defensive perimeter the soldiers had built; spanning about three hundred meters in breadth. However, they were struggling to hold the line against the Creatures' advance, and the battlefield was already strewn with the bodies of slain girls.

The Walkers were advancing in groups of three, with the agile Goblins running rings around the battlefield, hopping from cover to cover between the pillars and broken-down cars of the abandoned city, stopping or slowing only to loose their deadly arrows. Girl after girl was struck by the shafts, falling to the ground and writhing in the throes of the deadly orgasms. Those still alive were mostly cowering behind the sandbag barriers, too terrified to expose themselves to the unerring accuracy of the Goblins, and these girls were charged by the Walkers, plucked from behind their cover by the muscular hands of the merciless Creatures and brutally beaten to death or bodily torn apart. More than half of the girls were dead, and the surviving girls were too afraid to fight back. The smells of the battlefield hit suddenly; a mixture of gunpowder, the iron-smell of blood, and the stench of excrement, as the female soldiers' bladders and rectums were emptied in fear and death.

Cries of relief came from the beleaguered defense line as Kye and the reinforcements arrived. They quickly took up position behind the sandbag walls along with the survivors, priming their rifles and pulling out grenades. Kye fell into position beside two other girls a little to the left of the sandbag wall formation - not a moment too soon, as two arrows thudded into the ground right in the space he had just rolled out of.

"Thank Sky you're here!" exclaimed one of the girls crouching beside him, "We wouldn't have been able to hold out for another fifteen minutes."

"Don't celebrate yet," grunted Kye, as he flicked the safety off his pistol. "We need to concentrate our fire on the Walkers; seems they're the primary danger here - the Goblins don't advance unless they do."

Screams suddenly rang out from the other side of the barrier. Hurriedly chancing a glance from behind cover, Kye watched with horror as the four girls manning the barrier ahead of theirs were beset by a group of three Walkers. One of the Walkers landed a massive punch full in the face of the first girl, knocking her flat on her back with an audible crunch, after which it stomped on her head, crushing her skull like an eggshell. Bits of gore and cream-white brain splattered the ground around her flattened head as her body jerked violently with the blow. Her body continued to twitch in death as the second Walker grabbed two of the remaining girls by the throat, one in each massive hand, lifting them bodily into the air. They gasped for breath and began kicking and batting the Walker futilely with their rifle butts. Completely oblivious to their weak blows, the Walker reared back and threw one of the girls like a fastball away from the camp, toward the rest of the Creatures. The girl landed in the midst of the Creatures' army, and disappeared from view as she was immediately set upon by a group of cackling Goblins. The other girl screamed in fear, dropping her rifle and scrabbling at the Walker's hand. In response, the Walker seized her hips with its now-free hand and snapped her bodily in half. The crack of her spine snapping was sickeningly audible to Kye as the Walker nonchalantly tossed the girl's broken body over its shoulder.

The last girl turned tail and fled, running toward Kye's barrier, her eyes wide with fear and brimming with tears. Kye opened his mouth, about to shout a warning to her, but then realized it was pointless; there was no way she could outrun a Walker at that distance, and even if she could, she was in plain view of the Goblins. An arrow sank into her back and she stumbled, then fell on her front. Kye could only watch helplessly as she rolled onto her side and curled up, her hands clasping at her breasts and groin as her body's erogenous areas turned hyper-sensitive in a matter of seconds. The subsequent orgasm then overtook her, causing her body to begin tensing up as she struggled for breath. The three Walkers who had killed her comrades continued advancing, strolling past and ignoring the dying girl as her orgasm mounted, eventually causing her to go into violent spasms which grew weaker as her heart succumbed. Her urine and female ejaculate pooled around her lower body as her movements subsided and she died with a whimper.

"Walkers! Concentrate your fire on the middle one, I'll take the one on the left!" yelled Kye, sighting down his pistol. Invigorated by his presence, the two girls he was with locked the rifles in position over the sandbag barrier. All three of them began firing at once; Kye's weapon, as a heavily modified version of an already powerful handgun, was a lot more powerful and accurate than the girls' rifles, and two shots each to the Walker's kneecaps brought it down, after which another three sent it toppling over, its body dissolving into a brown steam. The girls pelted the second Walker with bullets, slowing its advance, before Kye's Tundra Edge finished it off with another two shots.

The last Walker broke into a run at the fall of its two comrades, charging toward Kye's barrier at frightening speed. The girls beside Kye screamed in fear and began to fall back. "No!" shouted Kye, but it was too late, they had left cover and fled. Kye had about two seconds before the Walker would be within swinging distance. He raised his pistol and fired two shots straight in the Walker's head, then dropped his pistol and drew his swords just as the Walker swiped at him with enough strength to break his neck. Ducking the blow, Kye rolled to the side, at the same time putting two deep slashes in the Walker's leg, causing it to drop to one knee. Behind him, he heard two cries, and guessed that the girls who had run off had been hit by Goblin arrows.

'Good thing I trained for this,' thought Kye, as he pivoted on his feet and administered a series of lightning-fast cuts into the Walker's head, slicing off its arm as it lashed out in retaliation. A final twin stab into the Walker's back finally dealt enough damage to finish the Creature, which vanished in a hiss of steam, leaving Kye to grab his pistol and dart behind another sandbag barrier.

This barrier had been attacked; a girl's corpse was draped over it, her white panty-clad buttocks cresting the top of the barrier. The still-glistening wet stain on the crotch of her panties indicated that the girl had died recently enough for her urine and ejaculate to still be moist. The body of another girl lay curled at Kye's feet, her skull caved in, obviously after she was bludgeoned to death by a Walker. Her skirt had rode up her hips in her death throes, exposing her pink panties, the lower half of which was also soaked in urine, and stained a dirty brown, presumably from the girl's defecation as she died.

"Amateurs," grumbled Kye, as he pushed the dead girl's body aside, trying not to step in her excrement. Yet he knew with a sense of pity that the word was indeed an accurate description; the girls were sent into battle with only the most basic of military training, owing to the limited resources and time the humans had to develop military strength. Consequently, many, and eventually all of them paid for their lack of training and experience with their lives; the girls here fighting alongside Kye looked barely eighteen, with a good many of them looking younger than that. Half of them had probably seen one or two real battles at the most.

Kye peered over the sandbag barrier, trying to ignore the smell of the other dead girl's urine. The reinforcements were at least helping; the Creatures' advance had been stopped. Kye was clear for the moment; no Creatures seemed to be directly heading for his barrier. Raising his pistol, he began to pump rounds into any Creature he saw that came within twenty meters of him. He thanked his hours of marksmanship training and his painstaking tinkering with the gun he now held in his hands; his shots were true and deadly, piercing deep into the dense flesh of the Walkers he fired upon. He focused on the Walkers; the prancing Goblins seemed to only advance when their sturdier comrades did.

Around him, the battle was slowly turning in the humans' favor as the reinforced defense line poured wave after wave of firepower into the Creatures, aided strongly by Kye's very powerful Tundra Edge. Abruptly, as if an invisible signal had been transmitted throughout all the Creatures' minds, the attack stopped. The Walkers turned around as one and began to lumber off, albeit with surprising speed, while the Goblins melted away into the dust of the battleground, which suddenly rose to cover their retreat as though an mysterious wind had kicked it up. Within ten minutes the beleaguered defensive lines were clear of any Creatures, as were the roads and blocks of the abandoned city that stretched out beyond the camp's perimeters.

Kye stood up and took stock; he hadn't a whole lot of ammunition on him, as he hadn't been expecting to be fighting on the very first day, and he had but two clipfuls of bullets left. Nevertheless, he had pulled through unscathed, though a wry thought passed through his head; given that being caught by any of a Creature's attacks seemed to be immediately fatal, at the end of the battle you were either unscathed, or dead.

"Regroup! Regroup!" came the cry from the back of the defensive sandbag formation. A female officer was calling for the survivors to gather. 'Presumably to clear the place of bodies and remains and rebuild the destroyed barriers,' Kye thought grimly. Sighing inwardly, he holstered his pistol and walked alongside the surviving girls as they hurried into formation under shelter of the camp.

It was certainly not a promising start to his time at Camp Baroque.

**Chapter Two - End**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the second chapter of my novel. I wanted to show a taste of the action and the style I would use for the rest of my writing, and I hope it suits you - if you've been reading up to here, I'll assume that this is fine with you; please remember that this is plainly fiction, and that I do not support violence against anyone in any way, shape or form.<p>

The next chapter will start with the cleanup of the battleground, to bring the situation into a more stark reality. I look forward to completing it and putting it up.


	3. The First Aftermath

Kye moved into a group formation with the surviving girls, gathering under shelter of the camp a few meters from the closest sandbag barriers. The same officer who had called for them to regroup was doing a rough head count.

"All right girls, you know what comes next; cleanup," said the officer when she was done, "I didn't see any Progenitors among the attackers, but we can't take chances; bring all the bodies in for treatment."

An audible groan rose from the survivors; cleanup obviously wasn't a favored activity. Kye wasn't sure what the officer was referring to by "treatment", but he had a rough idea from her mentioning Progenitors; there had to be some procedure in place in case a girl was impregnated by a Progenitor before she died. Several medics and soldiers were wheeling out large trolleys, presumably on which the dead girls' bodies would be shuttled into the camp for the aforementioned treatment. Sighing inwardly, Kye moved to help them, silently wishing that the girls hadn't excreted so much as they died; the smell of excrement seemed to be growing as that of gunpowder was gradually blown away by the wind.

The officer divided the group into three, with Kye's group assigned to the left side of the battleground. A few of the trolleys were wheeled over, and the soldiers began carrying the bodies of the slain girls over and piling them up on the trolleys' pallets. Quite a few of the girls' bodies were in various states of undress, with some of them completely naked. Kye could imagine why; given that the Goblins' arrows magnified the girls' bodies' sensitivity to an extreme degree, the stimulation and arousal from the fabric of their uniform and underwear rubbing against their skin quickly became too much to bear, causing them to desperately remove their clothes as the orgasm killed them.

The very first girl whose corpse Kye cleared dashed his hopes of staying clean, however. Her body was lying spread eagle about a meter from a sandbag barrier, wearing only a pair of white panties; her dress and white bra were lying beside her corpse. The Goblin who had shot her had obviously anticipated her moving out of cover and loosed its arrow as soon as she emerged. The crotch and groin of her panties were stained yellow by her urine and covered with the powdery cream-white residue of her ejaculate, although Kye noted with relief that it had mostly dried, along with the ground around her body.

The relief was short-lived, however. Kye slipped an arm under her back and the other under her knees, scooping her body up, before realizing that he had made a serious mistake. The girl had defecated as well in her death, which he hadn't noticed as her body was lying on her back. Her feces had clumped up in the back of her panties, with the thin fabric holding in the brown, semi-solid mass. As Kye lifted her body, the girl's fecal matter oozed out the leg holes of her panties, splattering all over the ground, with some of it landing on Kye's shoe. The stink of the girl's waste matter hit him sharply, released from its accumulation in her underwear.

Kye groaned, although he had already somewhat known it was futile to try to keep any bodily fluids off him while he was clearing the soldiers' corpses; almost, if not all of the girls who had died had voided their bladders and bowels, and parts of their bodies were covered or soaked in their urine, ejaculate or fecal matter. Kye carried the girl's body over to the trolley and laid it on top of the other girls' corpses which had already been stacked there, piled unceremoniously in a heap.

As he continued carrying more bodies over to the trolley, Kye couldn't help but feel a sense of pity as the pile of dead girls grew; all of them were young and attractive, most of whom had not seen their twentieth birthday. Yet here they were, killed in the most brutal, painful and humiliating ways, with their urine and feces flowing out of their bodies as they died, and their corpses sprawled around the battlefield. Those girls who had been killed by the Goblins' arrows - the majority, in fact - had died in remarkably undignified and even erotic postures, which wasn't surprising considering the sexual nature of their deaths; many of them lay with their legs spread apart wide, the clothes and underwear on their lower bodies soaked and soiled with their excrement and female ejaculate. The girls who had helplessly stripped in their deaths were the worst, particularly the completely naked girls, whose dead bodies lay with their breasts and genitalia in full view under the late-afternoon sunlight.

A number of the girls had had their bodies torn or ripped apart, some literally to shreds, by the Walkers. Those girls whose remains were far too damaged had to have the parts of their bodies scooped up as best as possible by large, shovel-like tools, and dumped into a large bucket-like cart. As he worked, Kye decided that the true horrors of a battle was hardly the fight itself, but the aftermath.

"It's not the worst we've had, really," said one of the soldiers who passed him, noticing Kye's sympathetic expression, "This battle had only two of the most standard creature types. There are others, some who kill in far worse ways."

"What about if you fight out in the open, away from the camp?" asked Kye, "Do you still bring back the bodies?"

"We try our best," answered the soldier, unshouldering a dead girl and letting her body fall limply onto the trolley in front of them, "Because every girl, alive or dead, is a resource to the Creatures. But we can't do it for all of them if we're out in the open, of course. They'll pick us off far too easily." Shaking her head sadly, the girl returned to the task at hand.

Collecting all the girls' bodies on the trolleys to be fetched into the camp took almost an hour, and all the survivors were exhausted and filthy at the end of it. The sun had started to set by the time the last girl's body was laid on top of a pile, and Kye was about to troop off into the camp with the rest of the soldiers when he heard a male voice calling his name. Turning, he saw a rugged-looking young man with dark brown hair dressed in an officer's uniform walking toward him. Judging from the salute the girls around him gave him as he passed them, this must be a high-ranking commander. The man automatically returned the salute before stopping in front of Kye.

Kye stood straight and tried to look dignified, a little difficult considering he was covered in sweat and the dead girls' blood and excretory matter. He wondered for a moment how the officer had identified him among all the soldiers, before realizing it was pretty obvious; he was the only young man among all the female soldiers.

"Sir!" Kye snapped a salute, noticing the rank insignia of Major on the man's uniform.

"Please, call me Gracen," said the man, returning Kye's salute, "I am the Commander of this camp - you must be the special agent Kye Warren we received word of earlier."

'Special agent may be stretching that a little,' Kye thought silently, 'I'm just here to document and report on any information we can gather from the front lines - and apparently also to gather the beshitted bodies of slain girls.' Nevertheless, Kye decided he might as well go along with Major Gracen's tune - it sounded cooler than what he had intended, by all means.

"Yes, that would be me," he replied. He supposed his gear and dressing did make him look like somewhat of an agent, although in his current state, he didn't exactly feel very professional.

"Excellent, thank you very much for aiding us," said Gracen, walking with Kye back to the camp's shelter, "I'm sorry for the less-than-hospitable welcome, but this attack was quite unexpected; we can't even figure out the motive of it ourselves."

"That's all right, Major," said Kye, "And it'd be great if we could catch up, but I'm not exactly, er, presentable right now." He gestured unnecessarily at himself, suddenly very conscious of his odor; his own nose had probably gotten used to it, and he could still smell himself. It was a wonder to him that Major Gracen could stand walking so close to him.

"Oh, don't worry," replied Gracen kindly, "I always come down after a battle to talk to the survivors. As a rule, I can't participate directly in combat, but it's the least I can do to encourage the girls who go out to fight. And believe me, I've seen and smelled worse."

Kye's respect for the man rose; clearly this was a commander who, despite being banned from fighting alongside his troops, was nevertheless with them in spirit every step of a battle.

"But yes, we should get you cleaned up," continued Gracen, "Then you can have some dinner, perhaps in my office, if you will, where we can talk?"

"Thank you Major," said Kye gratefully, "But I'd like to help with the clean-up to the end, if I may. An officer mentioned something about treatment."

"You would?" Gracen's eyebrows rose, "I suppose you're not sure of what that entails, but since you're here at the front lines, it's something you should get familiar with, though it isn't a very pleasant process. By right though, you shouldn't actually be fighting out there."

"That's fine, Major," said Kye, "Best place to learn about war is right at the front lines. So I might as well be involved in all aspects of it - including the aftermath."

"Good man," replied Gracen proudly, "I'll go with you to observe and help out with the disinfection process, then."

Kye and Gracen fell in step behind the medics who were wheeling the laden trolleys back into the compound. The girls were excited to be in the presence of their commanding officer; it was obvious that Gracen commanded great respect and admiration from them, and Kye could easily see why. Despite being a much higher-ranking officer, he made an effort to bring himself down to their level, and showed genuine care and concern. With Kye, the girls were pleasantly curious, and more than a little surprised that he, as a man, had been allowed to fight alongside them in combat. For the few moments they chatted as they moved along the corridor, everyone seemed vaguely oblivious to the fact that they were pushing trolleys piled with dead bodies.

After only a few more minutes, they arrived at a large, rectangular building with a large red cross painted on its side; the camp hospital. The girls pushed the trolleys over to the side of the hospital, and through a pair of wide double doors into a fairly enormous room. The room was bare on one side, while the other had a number of what looked like metal, A-frame slabs, with plastic containers filled with a green liquid beside each of them.

The medics pushed the trolleys over to the A-frames, and began lifting the girls' bodies off the pallets and draping them over the metal slabs, with their chests facing downward and their buttocks cresting the peak of the A-frame, at about shoulder-level, the legs hanging limply downward. The dead girls' chins were allowed to rest on a piece of metal jutting out the opposite side of the frame, lifting her head up to make her face visible for a last identification. Every so often as they worked, a medic would burst into tears and hug a body tightly as she recognized a friend who had died in the battle. As per tradition, she would tearfully kiss her dead friend on the lips in commemoration of their friendship, before draping the body over an A-frame and continuing with her work.

"Let's help them," said Gracen, rolling up his sleeves. They both began heaving the girls' bodies onto the A-frames as well, to cries of excited gratitude from the medics. The years of severely disproportionate gender ratios had eroded the embarrassing or perverse aspects of perceiving the bodies of the opposite gender, and neither man felt particularly aroused while handling the bodies of the girls.

Nevertheless, Kye couldn't help but notice the many different panty designs on the dead girls' underwear; the positions that they laid the girls in caused their already-short skirts to hike up past their hips, fully exposing their panties - some of which were, for want of better words, very childishly cute indeed. All of them were, however, marred by the stains of excrement and female ejaculate on them, and the fabric covering the girls' crotches, groins and buttocks were colored a dirty brown, yellow, or powdery white. That was for the girls who were still wearing panties, of course; those who had died naked simply had their underparts brought into stark exposure by their body postures over the A-frames.

"What happens next?" asked Kye, assuming it had something to do with the container of green fluid on the floor next to the frames.

"They'll be injected with a powerful disinfectant," replied Gracen, as he gently laid the chin of a dead girl on the metal support, "The disinfectant will destroy any Creature eggs or embryos that have been implanted in the girls' bodies - yes, that's it over there."

"I assume, from the position we're laying them in, that we're injecting it via their - oh gosh!" Kye stepped back as the naked girl's body that he had just laid over the slab suddenly urinated, a small stream of yellow liquid issuing from between her labia and splashing over the A-frame, narrowly missing Kye's arm.

"Yes, be careful if you're handling corpses that have their lower bodies bare," said Gracen grimly, "The girls will excrete when they die, but some waste matter sometimes stays inside them. If you move their bodies around, it will flow out - keep that in mind for bodies that aren't wearing any panties. That's what the gutter is there for."

Gracen pointed at the base of the A-frame in front of Kye, where a small sloping gutter had been attached, along which a trickle of urine was steadily flowing; Kye hadn't noticed while handling the girls' bodies, but a number of them had begun to urinate once more as they lay over the slab.

"If the bodies begin to defecate, however," continued Gracen, "Then we'll unfortunately have to clean them up ourselves. Not for anything, but the girls' feces often get in the way of the disinfectant when we're trying to inject it. And yes, you're right, we do inject the disinfectant into the girls' bodies via their genital orifices. Candice, if you could show him?"

"Yes, sir," said a pretty, brown-haired medic, who brought Kye over to one side of the slab he was working on. "There were no Progenitors involved in this attack, so we can go through only the simple disinfection process. If Progenitors are involved, then it becomes more complicated." Candice squatted down and picked up what looked like a small syringe gun with a long and fairly thick barrel.

"First, we fill the injector with disinfectant," she said, dipping the tip of the syringe barrel into the container of green liquid and loading it up, squirting a little out the top to remove air bubbles. She then approached the girl's body in front of her, which was fully clothed, with a pair of purple panties patterned with large bright red polka dots covering her underparts. Candice hooked two fingers into the waistband of the panties, pulling it down and baring the dead girl's private parts.

"Then, you locate the girl's vagina and push the syringe inside, into her body," continued Candice, as she pulled on a latex glove. Clearing the girl's pubic hair away with her hand, she placed a finger on each side of the girl's vulva and spread open her labia, exposing her pink, glistening vaginal orifice, and the smaller hole of the urethra.

"In a simple disinfection, we don't disinfect the urethra and the anus," said Candice, as she placed the tip of the syringe barrel against the girl's vaginal opening and began to push it in. "But if Progenitors were around, then we'll have to. Now, push the barrel in as far as it will go, then inject all of the disinfectant you've loaded into her body." Candice finished inserting the entire length of the syringe into the girl's vagina - Kye grimaced; it wasn't a short barrel at all - and pulled the trigger of the syringe gun, injecting the green disinfectant into her body. "In a full disinfection, we'll keep injecting the girls with disinfectant until it overflows out of whichever orifice we're using," said Candice, pulling the syringe out of the girl, "But for now, this will suffice."

"A rather intrusive thing to do to a dead girl's body, I know," said Gracen sadly, stepping up beside Kye, "But circumstances make it necessary. If the eggs or embryos inside the girls were to mature and emerge within the camp, we'd have a serious problem on our hands to solve."

"How long does it usually take for that to happen?" questioned Kye, watching as Candice and the other medics began to disinfect the other girls' bodies.

"Anywhere between two to three hours after they've been impregnated," said Gracen, "It seems that if the embryo matures inside the girl while she is alive, it does so much faster - some even within twenty minutes. But if the girl is already dead, then it'll usually take at least two hours. Now come, I believe you've seen enough death today. Let's go get both of us cleaned up and have us some dinner; I've already selected someone to be your guiding partner while you stay at Baroque."

With an encouraging wave to the working medics, Kye followed Gracen out of the hospital and back into the camp compound. The Major was right; even with all the martial training he had put himself through to prepare for this experience, he hadn't seen real death in force, and his mind was starting to reject the scores of dead girls all around him.

He needed some time away from that scene to come to terms with his new life here. Obviously, there was still much for him to learn and experience before he could even begin to compile knowledge on the Creatures he now faced.

**Chapter Three - End**

* * *

><p>Thank you for completing the third chapter of my novel. It was mainly to set the context on what an aftermath of a battle looks like, but this is only the start; as mentioned, only two Creature types were engaged here. More will come, and different scenes and situations will follow.<p>

In my next chapter, I will start describing life in the camp, as well as go into much more detail on the appearance of the female soldiers. Looking forward to finishing it within this week.


	4. Camp Life Begins

Kye's things had been brought to a waiting room in the office block - he had actually forgotten all about the pack he left in the truck upon arrival in Camp Baroque, given that he had jumped out and run straight into battle.

Major Gracen brought him to the office block - a rectangular building, gray like the others but slightly taller than the rest - and pushed open the double doors to a fairly large reception area. He directed Kye to a waiting room where his things had been placed, then told him to come up to his office after he was done washing.

The washrooms and accommodation facilities were shared-gender; every bit of construction resource was now channeled to fuel the war and defense effort against the Creatures, and they couldn't waste extra resources on building additional facilities for males and females. A metal beam saved could be forged into several rifles, while a section of concrete could be used to reinforce the camp walls. Nevertheless, Kye found himself alone in the washroom while he bathed; most of the girls washed in the dormitory baths.

After his bath and a quick check with the receptionist on where Major Gracen's office was, Kye found himself sitting opposite the Major in a fairly well furnished room, with several hunks of toasted bread and a large steaming bowl of pork-and-vegetable stew in front of him. An extremely pretty eighteen year old Asian girl with a red ribbon in her hair sat beside them.

"This is Midori," Gracen had said earlier, introducing her, "She'll be your guide and partner while you stay here at the camp."

Kye had immediately taken a liking to her; she was very sweet and cute, and took a genuine interest in Kye's purpose here.

"Baroque's withstood years of defending against the Creatures," Major Gracen was saying, "But I'm not sure how long we can hold out. We regularly try to push forward and recapture some of the city, but with little to no success."

"But at least it's still standing," said Kye, "And I think we did all right against the attack earlier. It could have been a lot worse."

"It _would_ have been a lot worse," said Gracen grimly, "In fact, they might have overrun our defensive barricades if you hadn't arrived when you did. Then we'd be forced to fight inside the camp."

"The regiment of soldiers you arrived with was to cover our losses over the past month," said Midori, "We lose girls fast here, so Headquarters has to replace our lost soldiers regularly."

"Well, hopefully we can learn a thing or two to change that," said Kye, "A lot of lives can be saved with the right knowledge."

"The lives of our soldiers are treated like currency now," said Gracen, shaking his head, his voice laced with both sadness and anger, "The usual combat doctrine is to simply march girls at the enemy until they have been driven off, and hope we got enough disinfectant for the bodies we recover after that. It's not something I agree with, but we haven't a lot of choice, given that we do have extremely large numbers of recruits, but little time and resources to train them well."

"The officers are really good at following that doctrine, though," said Midori sadly, "But it's worked so far, at least for now. The best we can do is go out in numbers and fight and hope we are one of those who can return alive."

"What exactly makes an officer?" queried Kye, wondering how the few years the girls stayed in military service before they were eventually killed in action could show any differentiation in their abilities.

"Girls who survive eighteen months will become interim officers - sergeants, if you will," replied Gracen, "And those who survive three years become officers."

They talked about an hour more about the war, before Gracen told Midori to bring Kye back to his dormitory.

"You'll be sleeping in Dorm 3, on level 4," said Midori, as they walked through the camp to the accommodation blocks, and to one of the dormitory buildings. "I'm sleeping in the room below yours, so come look for me if you need anything."

They walked up the steps together, and Kye bade Midori good night as he pushed open the door to his bunk.

It was fairly spacious, with six beds, each of which had its own closet and chest of drawers. Three of the beds were occupied; four, now, including Kye's. One girl sat on her bed with her legs curled under her reading a book, wearing a lightly colored T-shirt and a pair of pale blue panties. Another girl wearing a white tank top and a short skirt was folding her clothes, and the last girl was under the covers of her bed, asleep.

"Hi!" said the girl folding the clothes, cheerily. She had wavy dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and dimples in her smile. "We heard you were joining us in our bunk. I'm Erica."

"Call me Ling," said the reading girl, snapping the book shut and smiling at Kye. She was Asian, with short black hair. "And that sleepyhead there's Clara." She gestured at the sleeping girl, whose long brown hair was splayed around her pillow. The three of them looked about seventeen or eighteen.

"Kye," he said with a smile, unshouldering his pack and placing it beside his chest of drawers, "Great to meet you all."

"It's so lucky for us to get a man here with us!" said Ling happily, keeping her book inside her own drawer, "We'll have something different to look forward to now when we come back at night."

Despite the years of co-accommodation wearing away most of the embarrassing feelings that comment might have provoked, Kye couldn't help but feel a tiny bit perturbed.

"Well, I'll be glad to be of, ah, assistance," he replied, rather lamely. "Anyone got a quick run down of what life here'll be like?"

"Here, have a look through this," said Erica, grabbing a small book from her drawer and tossing it over to Kye. He caught it and turned it over. The words 'ARMY HANDBOOK' were printed on its cover. "It, like, tells you more or less everything."

"But use the reading light, would you?" said Ling, yawning, "It's there, clipped to your bed frame. I think I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Erica, dropping the last of her folded clothes into her closet, "I'd have liked to do something today," she added, smiling shyly, "But I'm a little too tired after the battle. Another day, all right?" She then walked over to a switch beside the door and flicked it, turning off the main lights in the bunk. Kye had a rough idea of what her 'something' was, though he decided that wasn't something he should dwell too much on.

The girls bade Kye good night and slipped under their covers. Kye quickly changed into a singlet and a pair of shorts before sitting on his bed and snapping on the reading light.

The first pages of the army handbook was some brief history on the war, and a passage from the Chief in Command, which Kye quickly skipped. He came to a page titled 'Standard Attire' and studied it with interest.

'The basic uniform of a female soldier consists of a blue-gray, long-sleeved, one-piece cotton mini-dress. The dress has a collar, with an orange mini-tie on the front, on which is sewn the girl's rank insignia. The left sleeve of the dress has a space on which the girl's camp unit is to be sewn. Every girl wears two small belts around her waist, on which should be attached pouches for ammunition or supplies. The skirt of the dress has four small pleats, and is flared to enable full freedom of movement. Each girl wears knee-high, dark gray socks, along with small brown mini-boots.'

Above the paragraph was a photo of a girl wearing the same uniform he had seen all the other girls in.

'Three uses of 'mini' in a paragraph,' mused Kye, 'Don't know why I find that cute.' He continued reading.

'The skirt of the dress is kept very short, and well above the knees to eliminate any obstructions to movement, and also to facilitate quick access to a girl's genital orifices for disinfection when she is killed. Under their skirts, girls are to wear only panties, with no tights, shorts or other garments covering the panties; there should only be one layer of fabric covering a girl's genitalia from under her skirt. This is to minimize the amount of time taken to bare the girl's underparts and disinfect her body. Understandably, the shortness of the skirt causes frequent modesty issues, and the girls often expose the panties they are wearing when engaging in any form of physical activity. However, it is a necessary precaution given the low survival and high impregnation rates of the girls in combat.'

'No trace of modesty at all,' thought Kye, 'Even and especially in death.' The image of the battleground from earlier came back to him, strewn with the bodies of dead girls. Almost, if not all of the girls who had died had their panties exposed and visible no matter what position their bodies were lying in, which wasn't surprising given how short their skirts were. 'But then again, that's for the girls who died while still clothed,' Kye continued to himself. Of course, those girls who died naked simply lay dead with all of their body parts exposed.

There was a small line at the bottom of the page.

'Even when not on military duty, girls are strongly encouraged to wear short skirts with only a pair of panties underneath to allow for easy disinfection of their bodies when they are killed outside combat situations.'

'That's phrased in an oddly disturbing way,' thought Kye, though he couldn't figure out why, 'Well, at least it explains why I barely see any girl wearing pants around here - or anywhere, for that matter.' He tried to recall a time he saw a girl wearing anything that wasn't a skirt or dress and decided he couldn't. 'Or, well, just panties,' thought Kye wryly, thinking of Ling. He glanced over at his bunkmates, all of whom were fast asleep, and suddenly felt a sense of sympathy. These three girls - and many others sleeping in the dorms in this camp or anywhere else - would inevitably die in battle, probably in a painful or humiliating way. It didn't help that all the girls grew to be extremely beautiful or pretty - and Midori popped into his head as he thought of that - almost all of them would be killed before they were twenty, and those who miraculously survived to that age would most probably die very soon after.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he turned off the reading light and kept the book in his drawer, then turned over on the bed and went to sleep.

He woke the next morning to the sonorous sound of a bell. The morning wake-up call had come. He sat up in the bed, seeing that Ling was already awake and pulling on her uniform. Erica sat up groggily, while the last girl - Clara, he remembered - didn't stir. Erica walked over and shook her, waking her up. She sat up, shaking her head, and spent a minute or two rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she saw Kye.

"Ah, hello!" she said, blushing for some reason, "I must have been asleep when you came last night. I'm Clara."

"Kye here," he replied with a friendly smile, "I suppose we should change and get down."

They changed in the bunk, with Kye noting to himself with amusement that Clara did not wear a bra to sleep. They then went down to the cookhouse for a breakfast of nut cakes and tea with the other soldiers, all of whom were excited to meet Kye, though he noted - with slight discomfort - that they were particularly happy that a man had come to stay in their block. Sitting beside him, Midori must have read his mind, as she said softly to him, "They'll probably come to you to be physically close." She blushed as she continued, "All we've had for physical pleasure has been ourselves, and each other. Not many of the girls in this camp have a chance to be close to a real man."

The girls then left for the day's training, with Kye and Midori following behind them. He watched as they ran a few rounds around an running track, then proceeded to do movement drills in a training area designed to resemble a battlefield. Behind them, an officer yelled orders and directions, with the girls following rather sloppily. "They're not very, uh, good are they?" said Kye, a little more bluntly than he had intended.

"Oh, this is about as good as it gets," said Midori glumly, "Without the punishments, they're usually worse."

"Punishments?" questioned Kye. He hadn't heard anything about military punishment in the army camps.

"Yes," replied Midori, her eyes downcast, "Discipline is very strict in the camps. Any girl who breaks a rule is sent to the punishment block for disciplinary action."

"Oh, like a prison?" asked Kye, wondering how far they'd stretch the definition of rule-breaking.

"No, we can't afford to lock our girls up," replied Midori, "We may need them in combat. It's usually caning. Come, I'll show you."

Leading Kye away from the training grounds, Midori brought him to a short, squat building which she called the discipline block. Entering, she led Kye to a corridor with several doors, and pushed open one of them, admitting them both. It was a fairly small room, bare except for several A-frame slabs fairly similar to the ones in the hospital, except the 'A' shape of these slabs was a little wider, and had buckles near its base. Several girls were lying over the slabs, with their ankles and wrists buckled to the frames. Their skirts had been pulled up over their hips, exposing their panty-clad buttocks for caning. Two officers - a young man and a female officer - were administering the punishment, whipping the girls' buttocks with wooden canes, some of whom had had their panties pulled down so the cane would land on their bare flesh, and each lash drew squeals and cries of pain from the punished girls.

"The girls who have broken more serious rules are caned by the men instead of a female officer," said Midori, pointing. Kye watched, but noticed that ironically, the man who was caning the girls seemed to be exercising a little more restraint in his blows; he was obviously trying not to hurt them too much. The girl, on the other hand, was simply striking the girls with what seemed like all her strength, and the cries from the girls being caned by her were far louder and more pleading than those being punished by the man.

"The girls quite often faint with the pain," said Midori, pointing at a girl who was lying at the end of the slab, silent and still, her eyes closed, "Especially those who are physically weaker. A lot of them also lose control of themselves and wet themselves with the pain." Kye could indeed see that some of the girls had urinated; a lot of them had the crotches of their panties soaked through with their urine, which flowed down their legs and the sides of the A-frame, carried away by the gutter at the bottom into a drain.

"Caning is the most common method of punishment," said Midori, leading Kye out of the caning room and back into the main hall of the discipline block, "And that's more or less the only thing that's used here at Baroque for discipline."

"Other than death, if that counts," said a voice behind them. Kye and Midori turned to see a fairly tall, stunningly beautiful girl with long blond curls that cascaded over her shoulders, and pink ribbon ties in her hair.

"Officer Melody!" said Midori, as the girl reached out and shook Kye's hand, introducing herself. Melody radiated elegance and grace; her tall figure moved smoothly, though not imperiously, and Kye felt a sense of charisma from the girl from her smile and voice.

"I've heard about your coming," said Melody to Kye, falling in step beside them as they moved out of the discipline block, "Very glad to have you here with us; I heard you were quite the warrior in the battle yesterday."

"Oh, not at all," said Kye, more concerned with what she had said earlier, "Your soldiers did most of the work. And what was that you said about death?"

"Offences punishable by death," said Melody, frowning, "We execute any girl who runs away in a battle and abandons her friends, especially those who endanger or cause their teammates to be killed while doing so."

"I guess that doesn't happen all too often," said Kye, frowning as well, "No one ran away when I was with them in battle yesterday."

"Well, that's because we were fighting at the edge of the camp," said Melody, "There's isn't really anywhere safer to run to. If they're fighting out in the open, you'll be surprised at how many simply break and run."

They exited the discipline block, where Melody said good bye to them and walked off to the offices, and Kye and Midori joined the girls who had just finished their morning's training for a lunch of rice and fish, after which they attended a lecture on military training and Creature types in the academic blocks of the camp. After the lesson, they had some light evening training, before ending the day's activities with a fairly large dinner of boiled sausages and mashed potatoes.

'One full, normal day out of the many here,' thought Kye, as he cleared his dinner plate along with the rest of the girls, 'I don't suppose there'll be all that much night life out here. But then, there isn't much in civilian life either.'

Night fell over Camp Baroque as Kye and Midori walked out of the cookhouse together.

* * *

><p>Many thanks for reading this far in my Humanity and the Creatures novel!<p>

There wasn't any action in this chapter, but the point of it was to explain some aspects of camp life; well, particularly the punishments I guess. This is a ryona-oriented novel after all.

But there will be some in the subsequent chapter(s), including, of course, what happens next right after that last sentence. Hope you've enjoyed my work so far!


	5. Nightlife and Tragedies

Note: This chapter will begin with a sex scene. Just a forewarning, in case you're not so much into that and are here for the ryona, which will follow in the latter half of the chapter, I've placed a line right after the part where the sex scene ends if you want to skip there immediately. There isn't action in this chapter though, but there will be a lot in the next.

* * *

><p>"Anything you girls usually do at night?" asked Kye, as he and Midori walked leisurely back to the dormitories from the cookhouse, flanked by several girls they had been talking to while having dinner.<p>

"Oh, there's the breakout block," said a girl with wavy, dark brown hair named Emily, "It's basically a small block with stuff, like, ping pong, pool tables, darts and a library."

"And, you know, we have fun _with each other_," said a tall girl named Pila - probably of Southeast Asian descent. All the girls began to giggle at this, with some blushing. "If only you'd been assigned to our room, then we'd have something different to do."

"That's, uh, great," mumbled Kye, not sure how to respond. Midori remained silent, her eyes downcast and her face red.

They eventually parted; the other girls went off to the so-called breakout block, while Kye and Midori decided to retire to their bunks. Bidding Midori good night, Kye walked up to his bunk, pulled the door open, and blinked.

Erica and Ling were both lying on one of the unoccupied beds, making love. Erica was lying on top, fondling Ling's breasts, wearing only a white bra and a pair of bright orange panties with blue trimmings. Ling was giggling quietly, nuzzling her nose against Erica's neck and stroking her back, wearing only the pale blue panties Kye had seen her in last night. Ling's legs were spread, and Kye could see a small dark wet patch on the crotch of her panties; Ling's vagina and labia had grown wet from their lovemaking.

They both looked up as Kye came in, not the least bit embarrassed. "You're here!" exclaimed Ling happily, sitting up, with Erica sliding off her body to sit beside her.

"Join us!" said Erica, smiling, "We haven't started for long."

Kye sighed inwardly. He had guessed this would be an aspect of camp life he would have to get used to seeing and participating in, though he hadn't been too sure. 'Well, not as if it's a bad thing,' he thought, as he sat down on the bed with the girls, who blushed as they began to pull at his clothes. 'Might as well enjoy it - and let them have some pleasure too.' Sadly, he suppressed the foreboding feeling that the girls wouldn't last much longer. 'Least I can do is give them some happy nights.'

He placed an arm around Ling's waist, hugging her close, while his other hand reached up to undo the clasp of Erica's bra. Erica took the bra off, dropping it onto the bed beside theirs - Kye noticed dryly that these beds were barely wide enough for three people at once - and pressed her breasts against his shoulders and chest, though Kye couldn't tell if she liked doing it, or if she was trying to pleasure him. Ling was rubbing the cloth of his briefs, murmuring quietly as she tried to bring on an erection from him. Both girls were a fair bit clumsy, or acting as if they didn't know much of what to do. 'But then again,' mused Kye, as he recalled what Midori had said, 'They've only done this with each other - other girls - for so long. I guess they're pretty inexperienced. But then again, so am I.'

Kye began to fondle the girls breasts, to quiet squeals of delight from them. Erica's were just a slight bit bigger, though Ling's were more pert. Erica straddled his thigh, rubbing her panty-clad crotch against him, while Ling reached into his underwear. Kye moved down Ling's chest and belly and began stroking her groin through the fabric of her panties as well, slightly increasing the volume of the girl's sounds. The panties had grown wetter, with the patch of moisture soaking through now, and spanning the entire width of Ling's vulva. Kye felt the small roughness of her pubic hair as he moved his fingers over the contours of Ling's genitals, eliciting moans of pleasure from her. Obviously jealous, Erica took Kye's hand and moved it down her body to her groin, and he started fondling her underparts as well, eventually sliding off the panties of both of the girls.

Ling had a lot more pubic hair; her groin was covered in a thick swirl of black hair, which extended down to her crotch, while Erica's was slightly finer, though her labia were larger. Ling was a lot more sensitive, however, and Kye could tell from the way she moved and the liquid running out of her vagina that her moans and squeals as he ran his fingers over her wet crotch were genuine. He worked on the girls' genitalia only on the knowledge he had read from books or heard from random friends he had had; he first found each girl's clitoris, moving his finger along their clitoral hoods until he located the small nub of flesh - both girls had squealed and moved in pleasure when he stroked them there. He then stimulated them there, inserting his fingers into their vaginas and rubbing their vaginal walls as he did so, applying pressure to the tiny rough patches of their g-spots. Erica and Ling moaned in earnest, with tiny jerks going through Ling's body. Kye increased the intensity of his stimulation, rubbing the clitoris of each girl faster.

Ling came first - which wasn't surprising to Kye, given how sensitive she was - she gasped as her body tensed up with her orgasm, her vagina contracting around Kye's finger and loosing a small gush of ejaculate over his hand as several convulsions went through her body. She lay down across his body, her breasts pushing against his chest, causing him a little restricted movement as he continued stimulating Erica. A minute later Erica had an orgasm as well; she gave a small cry and squeezed her thighs together, ejaculate issuing from her vagina as well and soaking over Kye's fingers, as her body tensed and jerked. Both girls lay across and along Kye's body for several minutes, their bodies heaving slightly.

"And the main event!" sighed Erica happily, as she hooked her fingers into Kye's briefs and pulled it down. 'Well,' thought Kye, 'You knew this was coming, didn't you? At least take it as something you can do for them.' He made love with Erica first, with Ling impatiently pulling at his chest, trying to make him touch her genitals again, to which he obliged. "I can't, uh, do it a second time so soon though," he said to Ling after he had finished with Erica, causing the Asian girl to look down, disappointed. "Don't worry Ling," said Erica, grinning, "You can have him all to you tomorrow night - provided you get to him before Clara does!"

Clara chose that exact moment to walk into the room. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, the dismay evident in her voice as she saw them finishing up their activities, "Now I know the breakout block is a waste of time with a man in our bunk." Kye had wanted to read up a little more from the Army Handbook he had received from Erica, but decided he was a little too tired, and after a bath, retired to bed along with the three girls.

* * *

><p>The next morning and a few mornings after progressed in more or less the same way; training and lessons in the daytime, with Midori bringing Kye around to see the various training grounds, armories, administration buildings and other miscellaneous structures. Kye found himself growing closer to Midori, spending a night or two with her talking while walking aimlessly around the camp.<p>

About a week after arriving, Kye woke to the sound of the bell, and found that the three other girls in his bunk had already changed and were buckling on their combat belts and pouches. "What's up?" he said, sitting up quickly and reaching for his clothes.

"We're launching an attack," said Erica, a marked lack of enthusiasm in her voice, "Some scouts reported that a bunch of Creatures were massing a short distance from camp; we're going to hit them before they hit us."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" asked Kye, pulling his clothes on and grabbing his pack to check his equipment.

"Midori came in earlier in the morning and said you weren't to come in this mission," said Clara, walking over, the red armband on her sleeve marking her as a medic. "I think the Major wanted to see you."

Kye really wanted to join them in the attack, but he had to defer to Major Gracen's instructions. "You'll get your chance another time," Midori said, coming up to his bunk to join them, "Probably soon."

They went down for a quick breakfast of toast, jam and tea, and Kye and Midori went to send off the girls who were going into battle. There were about a hundred of them, and Kye watched as they climbed into several trucks that would take them deeper into the abandoned city before they progressed on foot. "Good luck!" he called out, though he knew inwardly that many of the girls would have to be rather lucky to survive. Clara, Ling and Erica waved at him from inside their truck, causing the rest of the girls to peer out of the truck and wave as well. "Well, a little levity is good before a battle," he said to Midori, who nodded gratefully. Bidding them a last well-wish, Kye and Midori walked back into the camp to see Major Gracen.

"I don't approve of this attack," said Gracen directly as the two of them sat in his office, the anger evident in his eyes and voice. "We're better off defending against them from here. But the officers had to go ahead and throw our girls out at them."

"The objective was to reduce some of the impact of the attack when they eventually strike our camp," said Midori, shrugging helplessly. "The scouts that returned had said it was a larger and more varied force this time."

"The scouts that returned," echoed Kye, "Did very few of them return?"

"Very few of _any_ of our girls that go out into the city ever return," said Gracen sadly, "Unless you count a dead body being driven back into the camp for disinfection as 'returning'. Otherwise, we're just sending the girls out to their deaths - and giving the Creatures more resources while we're at it."

They spent a minute in silence, the Major staring out the window at the noon sun.

"Well, it's not entirely up to me anyway," grumbled Gracen, as if to himself, before turning to address the two of them. "Kye - I need you to help us plan for a fairly major attack we're launching on one of the Creature's auxiliary bases. We're getting several platoons of soldiers from HQ to help us take this place down. You seem fairly good at reading the field, and have impressive firepower; we could use your help."

"Well, not like I have much else to do right now," said Kye, shifting in his seat, "Give me the run down."

They spent the rest of the morning talking through the outline of the situation, breaking for lunch and continuing late into the afternoon and the early evening, before a small commotion outside the office block, audible through Gracen's office window, caught their attention.

"The girls must have returned," said Midori, looking up from the map they had spread out on Gracen's table. "Let's go receive them."

Gracen got up, his face grim; he had obviously already guessed the outcome. The three of them went out of the office block and to the camp gates, where the trucks that had carried the girls out to the attack were parked. The scene in front of his eyes filled Kye with pity and a hint of regret.

The trucks were now filled completely with the dead bodies of the girls. Most of them were naked this time, with a few of them still having underwear on, and even less still wearing their dresses. The medics had just begun unloading the bodies of the girls onto the same trolleys they had used to wheel the previous batch of corpses into the camp. The by-now familiar smell of excrement had begun faintly permeating the air as a soldier, her eyes obviously red from crying, walked toward Kye, Midori and Gracen.

"Only a few medics survived," she said, her voice catching, "All the girls in the combat forces died."

Kye walked a few steps closer, peering into the nearest truck, and a wave of sadness hit him as he saw the dead bodies of Ling and Erica sprawled inside among the jumble of dead girls. Both of them were completely naked. Erica lay with her legs tucked over each other, her arms lying over the chest of another girl's body, while Ling was spread eagle, her head propped up against the side of the truck, her eyes still open, the thick curls of her pubic hair matted with her bodily fluids. Kye noticed that the girls' bodies were piled in extremely careless and undignified postures; one girl's body was lying with her face fully in the spread crotch of another girl, her cheeks nestled against the other girl's pubic hair. The girl who was lying under Ling's body had her arm canted back at an unnatural angle under her back; she had probably had it broken when her corpse was tossed into the truck.

'Not that it matters anymore to them,' Kye thought regretfully, still sad from the fact that Ling and Erica had died. He cast around, looking for Clara, and felt a small wave of relief when he saw her helping to unload the bodies of the girls from another truck. The floor of the truck's passenger cab was damp and smelled with the excrement from the girls' dead bodies, but Kye ignored it, helping to pull the bodies from the truck and lay them onto the medics' trolleys.

"We disinfected them in the field," the medic talking to Gracen was saying, "So we don't have to give them the full disinfection. But we had to leave quite a few bodies behind as we were being chased. Quite a lot of girls were killed simply trying to retrieve and load the bodies."

Noticing Kye's attention, Midori explained, "We often have to disinfect the girls out in the battlefield when they are impregnated by a Creature, especially if they are still alive. If not, they will give birth to more Creatures and increase their odds against us."

"But what happens if you do that while they're alive?" asked Kye, though he could already guess the answer.

"The girl will die," said Midori, looking down, "But maybe it's a better death than having a Creature tear itself out of her body. The way some Creatures do so is - looks - very painful and horrible."

"So the medics disinfect the girls' bodies?" asked Kye, noticing that most of the medics carried the disinfectant syringe gun on their belts.

"Yes, and that's actually their only main job," replied Midori sadly, "First aid is nearly pointless against the Creatures; if a girl gets hit by any attack or caught by a Creature, it's almost a certainty that she will be killed."

The unloading of the girls' dead bodies continued for an hour, before the medics wheeled the trolleys into the hospital. Kye joined them in the hospital along with Midori and Gracen for a short while, watching as Clara lifted the dead bodies of Ling and Erica onto the A-frames, her eyes full of tears as she did so. She kissed her dead friends lightly on the lips, then continued with her work.

"It's like this every time," Gracen said quietly, shaking his head, "Every force we send out comes back massacred. But if we don't thin their numbers before they attack, the following assault is always almost too much for Baroque to repel."

Kye remained silent. All he could think about right now was the attack he was now going to be involved in. They had to make it succeed; somehow, for the sake of all the girls who died so regularly at this camp, they had to make it work.

* * *

><p>Thanks for completing this chapter!<p>

The next will have much more action and ryona content in it, as the attack commences. Look forward to it!


	6. First Attack - Part 1

It was a fairly lonely night Clara and Kye shared together in their bunk on the day that Ling and Erica had died. They had sex just to take their mind off things for awhile, and Clara begged Kye to let her sleep with him on his own bed. He relented, though more out of sympathy than anything; in the time she still had, it would be kind of him to share some intimacy with Clara.

The next morning saw several truckloads of soldiers arrive at Camp Baroque; if HQ was anything, they were certainly efficient in replacing the girls who were killed. The day was spent getting the new girls familiarized with Baroque, though quite a few of them had already been here before. A fairly long briefing was held in the afternoon for all the girls who were to be part of the main assault; a fairly sizable number.

Basically, the Creatures had built a small auxiliary gathering point a few kilometers from the base, located in an old office square in the abandoned city. They had been using that area as a staging point for a few of the raids on Baroque, and removing their presence there should ease the pressure on the camp. Under cover of the buildings, the soldiers would advance, attempting to semi-surround the compound before attacking all at once. Snipers were instructed to find high ground and station themselves there, and provide fire support as the attacking forces closed in.

Apparently, the scouting force had reported the presence of quite a varied range of Creatures at this gathering point. Walkers and Goblins. The enchanting, arousing Hunters. Gargoyles, winged humanoid Creatures who could willfully grow blades and spikes of razor-sharp bone from their bodies to slash and impale. The Shock Wurms, silent, floating creatures resembling large, shapeless jellyfish, able to channel massive electric current through their many arms to paralyze a girl for capture, or simply to electrocute her to death. And perhaps more - plus the Progenitors, usually underground and invisible until they attacked. The attack was set for the day after tomorrow, giving the girls a day to rest and prepare, and the briefing session dismissed.

Kye walked back slowly to the dormitory block with Midori. "It always scares me to leave the camp to go on an assault mission," she said quietly, "I've had far too many close shaves."

"Well, you didn't have me around then, did you?" said Kye, trying to sound encouraging.

Midori looked up at him, a slight glimmer in her eyes. "Kye..." she mumbled, her face turning red, "Will you...sleep with me tonight?"

Kye wondered why Midori was particularly shy about it, when most of the other girls were fairly open - not in a slutty way, just that they did not seem to be embarrassed about such things. Nevertheless, they spent the night together in Midori's bunk, which she shared with four other girls. Kye could definitely feel their jealousy as he and Midori climbed into bed together, but strangely, they did not request to join in their intimate activity, making love amongst each other before going to bed for the night. Kye had had sex with several of the other girls in the camp before, but he felt different with Midori - perhaps it was all the time they spent together - he definitely had a stronger, deeper bond with her than the other soldiers.

The next day passed fairly uneventfully, save for a final check on the attack plan with Major Gracen. That night, he took his turn to ask Midori if she would spend time with him, and they slept together once more in Kye's bunk on the last night before the move-out date.

Kye woke first, climbing out of bed and beginning to go through his equipment. Midori stirred as he began to sharpen his swords on a moistened whetstone - she had fallen asleep naked, and Kye watched as she clipped on a pink bra and slipped into a pair of simple pink panties, tucking several stray strands of her thick pubic hair under the soft fabric. She then pulled on her uniform dress, and walked with Kye down to breakfast after he set down his weapons.

After eating, the attacking force retrieved their weapons and equipment and gathered in front of the sandbag barriers fortifying the front of the camp, climbing aboard several trucks. Each truck held sixteen or so girls - with one or two medics, three snipers, and the rest foot soldiers, along with an officer. Kye was steadily getting annoyed by the officer in his truck - a fairly loud girl named Sophie with brown hair tied into two pigtails - she seemed to be finding fault with all the soldiers around her, complaining about how their rifles were poorly maintained, and about how badly the girls had been training. It was pretty obvious from their expressions that the other girls in the truck shared Kye's opinion as well, though they remained silent.

The trucks stopped in front of a large shopping mall. "Any further, and we risk the trucks' engines being heard by the Creatures." said Sophie to Kye, as they disembarked with the rest of the team. They were part of the secondary attack force, and were to remain in cover until the primary force had begun assaulting the Creatures' gathering point. Kye, Midori and the girls fell into a rough formation and moved around the mall building with a few other teams. Kye could see Clara in the team beside his, and she gave him a weak smile as she caught his eye.

They crept along for a few blocks more past the mall, before Sophie gave a quick command to stop. Kye looked ahead carefully and saw the reason; only two blocks ahead, and partially obscured by a small office building was the Creatures' camp. The Creatures had turned the office square - an open space in between several office buildings - into a gathering location, and Kye could vaguely make out several tent-like structures, with the silhouettes of the Creatures moving around among them. Sophie gave a quick whispered order to the three snipers on their team, and they peeled away, along with the sniper groups from the other teams and cautiously entered the buildings around them, climbing up the stairs to find vantage points.

Kye's team and the rest of the secondary attack force approached to within a block away from the Creature camp, hiding behind a building, and waiting for the primary force to attack from either side of the camp. Kye could see the Creatures quite clearly now; the Walkers were either patrolling the perimeter or erecting more tents, while the Goblins were stringing their bows. Shock Wurms floated silently around in the air, and Gargoyles were perched around the area. They waited for several long moments before Kye saw a sudden flurry of movement from the Creature camp. Seemingly as one, the Creatures split into two groups and moved toward each side of their camp as shots rang out; the attack had begun.

Girls ran into view from behind buildings, taking cover in shop fronts and behind cars as they fired into the Creatures' ranks. Most of their shots, however, were either absorbed harmlessly by the Walkers, who had quickly positioned themselves in front of the other Creatures, or went wild as they attempted to target the fast-moving Goblins. The initial sounds of battle were immediately joined by the girls' cries as the Goblins began to return fire, hitting a handful of girls who hadn't sought sufficient cover and dropping them to the ground instantly, convulsing in their orgasms.

Gargoyles swooped in from overhead in dive-bombing fashion, long blades and spikes of bone or sharp claws growing from their arms and fingers, attacking the girls who were hiding behind cover. One flew in almost vertically downward like a gray shooting star to two soldiers crouching behind a car, skewering one of the girls in the back as it landed on both of its spikes. Before the other girl could bring her rifle up, the Gargoyle pulled one blade out of the first girl's body and, with a quick swipe, sliced off the second girl's hand at her wrist. She fell backward with a scream, clutching the bleeding stump, as the Gargoyle kicked away the first girl and turned on her, leaping forward and stabbing forward with its blades, impaling her in the belly and chest and twisting its arms. The girl writhed, gasping, as blood spread across her dress and urine ran down her legs. The girls around the area began to fire at the Gargoyle, but it was too fast, leaping into the air once more to join its circling comrades.

The Walkers broke into a charge as they neared the girls' cover. Shaking off the bullets fired at them, they smashed through the cars and wall sections the girls were hiding behind and began to kill them. A group of girls ran behind a parked van as their cover was destroyed, only to have a Walker kick the van onto its side, the entire vehicle tipping over and crushing two of the girls behind it, their blood running out beneath the smashed chassis. Three of the other girls had managed to dodge the falling van, running out to the sides, but they were completely in the open; two were immediately hit by Goblin arrows, and they fell to the ground, clutching themselves in between their legs. The third girl tried to scramble away, but was caught by the throat by a Walker, who promptly crushed the girl's neck in its fist, then tossed her twitching body to the ground.

"All right, our turn!" shouted Sophie, as the officers leading the secondary attack force signaled their teams forward. Kye could see Melody, the tall, elegant officer he had met with Midori, marshaling her team to assault. Sophie, though, noticeably stayed behind the soldiers in her team, pushing them ahead of her as she yelled at them to attack.

Kye dove forward with Midori and two other girls, taking cover behind a large dumpster. The other girls began to fire into the Creatures' forces, trying to press their element of surprise. The Creatures reacted instantly, several groups of them branching off to counter the new attackers.

"Stick with me," Kye hissed to Midori, who nodded quickly, her eyes wide. One of the girls beside them, a long-haired brunette, stretched her head around the dumpster. "A Walker and a bunch of Goblins heading right at us," she said hurriedly, "And I think - ugh!" She made a strangled gasp as her body pitched backward; a Goblin arrow had hit her in the forehead. She pressed a hand to her crotch, her fingers scrabbling at the fabric of her pale blue panties as they quickly grew wet. Kye, Midori and the remaining girl watched helplessly as she arced her back, her eyes lolling. A few seconds later she desperately tore off her panties, her ejaculate running freely over her fingers as they massaged her swollen clitoris. A moment later her body settled back on the ground, spasming weakly a few times as she died. Her urine flowed out of her bared urethra, pooling close to Midori's feet.

Muttering fearfully, the other girl with them unhooked a grenade from her belt, tossing it over their dumpster at the oncoming Creatures. The Goblins immediately dove behind the Walker, who simply continued its pace; the grenade exploded not three meters from the Walker, and though it staggered, the shrapnel inflicting cuts all over its body, it remained standing. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse in Goblin fire, Kye primed his pistol and sent a flurry of rounds at the Walker, driving it backward. Midori and the girl followed up with their rifles, pelting the Walker with bullets till it toppled over and dissolved in a cloud of brown steam.

They hadn't reckoned with the airborne Creatures, however, and Kye spotted two Gargoyles diving right at them. He raised his pistol, but knew he didn't have time to take both out; "Focus on the left one!" he yelled to the girls, who complied instantly. The three of them sent bullets straight into the Gargoyle's face, knocking it out of the air. The remaining one closed in with shocking speed, however, and the other girl screamed and scrambled backward. "No, stay here!" shouted Kye, drawing one of his swords and preparing to engage it in close combat, but it twisted and angled away after the retreating girl, swooping quickly out of Kye's reach. With a cackle it descended on her, seizing her shoulders and lifting her screaming into the air. Her rifle clattered to the floor as the Gargoyle flew into the air with the struggling girl and lifted off, flying away into the distance.

"It's probably bringing her back to their main base," said Midori fearfully, "I don't know what happens to girls captured by the Creatures, but it is probably worse than being killed."

"Most definitely," replied Kye grimly, "We - " Screams rang out behind him before he finished his sentence. He whirled and saw with dismay that a team of girls beside them was being set upon by a group of Creatures. A Walker seized a girl, lifting her into the air and throwing her at a floating Shock Wurm, who caught her in its arms. The girl instantly spasmed violently as the Wurm sent powerful electric currents through its appendages. Her legs spread apart wide, urine literally spraying through her white panties and running down her legs to drip on the ground, shortly followed by a bulge on the crotch of her panties, which stained the fabric brown as she defecated. The Wurm shocked her for several seconds, killing her, then released its hold on her smoking body, which fell to the ground, landing with a dull thud on the tarmac splattered with the girl's excretions.

Several - or was it only one? Kye couldn't tell - Progenitors had attacked the remaining group of girls; white tentacles had wrapped themselves around the wrists, ankles and waists of five girls, holding them aloft, gasping and struggling as the liquid on the tentacles heightened their arousal to extreme levels. More tentacles reached in between the girls' legs, caressing their panties, which were soaked with their vaginal lubrication and ejaculate. The girls' cries turned to screams of horror as the tentacles subsequently wormed their way into the girls' underwear and penetrated them, plunging into their vaginas. The girls' bodies convulsed helplessly in orgasm, liquid running freely down their legs as they were impregnated with the Progenitors' deadly sperm. Three of the girls died as they were raped, their bodies succumbing to the extreme orgasmic exertions and going limp, their heads lolling forward and their thighs relaxing. The remaining two girls were barely alive as the Progenitor tentacles retracted from the girls' genital orifices and dropped their bodies to the ground, where they lay twitching and whimpering, their hands clutching their bellies, their legs spread apart, white fluid flowing around their panties and puddling on the ground in front of their crotches.

Gargoyles had landed among the rest of the team, and were laying about themselves with their bladed arms. One grabbed a girl in a bear hug, then instantly grew a clutch of spikes on its chest, the bone impaling the girl and bursting out through her neck and back. Her body convulsed strangely, before the Gargoyle pulled her off and tossed her away, then swung a bone-scythe hard enough to completely behead a girl who was trying to shoot it from behind. The girl's head tumbled to the ground, her eyes and mouth wide in shock as her pony-tailed hair spread around the pavement. Her trembling, headless body fell to its knees, urine running down her thighs as her fingers loosened and dropped her rifle. A thin sigh escaped from her severed windpipe as her last breath left her, and her body folded and hit the ground curled, spasming several times as blood pooled around the stump of her neck.

"Very bad, very bad," muttered Kye hastily as he and Midori fell back from the dumpster. A Gargoyle saw them and made a beeline straight for them, followed closely by two Goblins. "They're coming!" cried Midori, but remarkably - at least compared to the other girls - she didn't run, instead training her rifle on the oncoming Creatures.

'Good girl!' thought Kye, as he rolled into a firing position and began to loose rounds at the Gargoyle with Midori, driving it backward. The Goblins returned fire, however, and Kye yanked Midori out of the way as the arrows whizzed past them. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, he kept firing at the Gargoyle, and once it collapsed, he primed the grenade and threw it, catching the Goblins in its explosion, before diving with Midori into an abandoned shop front.

Hiding behind a shelf, he took a quick look at the scene; they had inflicted a fair bit of losses on the Creatures, although that had to be attributed mainly to their overwhelming numbers and their surprise attack. However, they had paid for that advantage with many lives; a little less than half of the girls were dead, and more were being killed, captured or raped by the minute. As of now, the battle looked to be pretty even, but Kye had the nasty feeling that the Creatures weren't actually putting all they had into it.

"Hang in there," he said to Midori, who looked up at him and nodded, "We'll get through this." The teams had scattered now, and he had no idea where everyone was; likely all over the place, hiding behind random cover. All he could do for them was hope they were smart and competent enough to survive this battle as it raged on.

* * *

><p>That's the first half of the battle; the next will follow shortly.<p>

Hope you liked it! I'm now searching for some Samurai Shodown ryona images to build up some feel for my ryona story on it - look forward to that please!


End file.
